Christmas Carols KH Style!
by Momoko Kiku
Summary: Weird Christmas carols me, Sandy Temari, and Sephylover 13 came up with! REALLY weird! RR if you wish
1. Jingle Bells!

AND SO, ANOTHER STORY MY MEH... IT GOTS CHRISTMAS CAROLS! READ AND SING-A-LONG! NOT IN THE BARNEY-WAY SING-A-LONG. O.o ANYWAYZ, DISCLAIMER TIME!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! WWAAAAAAAA! ( I only own these Christmas songs, cause I made them :) )

Now on to DA SONGS! R+R PLEEEEEEEZ!

**CHRISTMAS CAROL**

**Song: Jingle Bells**

Jingle Bells!

Jafar smells!

Darkside laid an egg!

Heartless Seal lost it's meal!

aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddd

ANSEM TOOK BALLET!

YEAH!

Riding in the snow, in one-Heartless sleigh,

Over the Halloween Town Hill we go,

Laughing all the Way!

Bells on Darkside RRRIIINNNGGG!

Making the Keyblade BRIGHT (IT BURNS!)!

What FUN it is to ride a Heartless sleigh tonight!

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jingle Bells!

Jafar smells!

Darkside laid an egg!

Heartless Seal lost it's meal,

aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddd

ANSEM TOOK BALLET!

YEAH!

A/N: Oo Weird... please review... for Ansem to pay for his ballet lessons... DO IT FOR ANSEM!


	2. Shaddie the RedClawed Heartless

THE SECOND CHAPPIE HAS COME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-gaghackchoke-HAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Readers: Oo

Yeah, I know, I'm weird... --'

Disclaimer: I OWN NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG! (Just the Christmas Songs... :) )

A/N: The _italics _are the echo, like in Rudolph

**CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Song: Shaddie the Red-Clawed Heartless**

Shaddie the Red-Clawed Heartless!

Has some very shiny claws!

_Like Mickey's Keyblade!_

And if you ever saw them!

_Saw them!_

You'd think they were Red XIII's paws!

All of the other Heartless!

_Heartless!_

Used to laugh and call him names!  
_Like Freddy Kruger!_

They never let poor Shaddie

_Shaddie!_

Join in any Heartless Games!

_Like Monopoly!_

Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Ansem came to Say,

_DARKNESS! DARKNESS!_

Shaddie with your claws so bright,

(IT BURNS!)

Won't you take Sora's heart tonight!

_Yes I will!_

Then all the Heartless loved him!

_Loved him!_

As they shouted out with glee!

_Squeak! Squeak!_

Shaddie the Red-Clawed Heartless,

You'll go down in HISTORY!

_Like Darth Vader!_

So there you have it... Shaddie the Red-Clawed Heartless... dedicated to Sephylover13 's Heartless-child-thingy... SHADDIE:)

Hope you liked it!


	3. Sora got run over by a Heartless

Here's DA THIRD CHAPPIE! I'm glad I've made it this far :)

So... JUST GET IT OVER WITH!

Disclaimer: I.. blahblahblah... own... blahblahblah... NOTHING!

**CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Song: Sora got Run over by a Heartless**

Sora got run over by a Heartless!

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve!

You can say there's no such thing as Heartless!

But as for me and Riku, We believe!

Well, he'd been teasing Ansem too much,

We told him not to go,

But he'd forgot his Keyblade at work,

And walked off into the snow.

We saw him the next morning,

At the scene of the attack,

There were Heartless claw marks on his forehead,

And also Ansem's footprint on his back!

Sora got run over by a Heartless!

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve!

You can say there's no such thing as Heartless!

But as for me and Riku, WE BELIEVE!

ttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaatttttttt...

SORA GOT RUN OVER BY A HEARTLESS!

WALKING HOME FROM OUR HOUSE CHRISTMAS EVE!

YOU CAN SAY THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS HEARTLESS!

BUT AS FOR ME AND RIKU...

WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEELLLLLLIIIIIIEEEEEVVVVVVEEEEE!

A/N: Oo Strange, yes. I hope you like it... cause it scares me... But I still lurve it cause it's my ficcy!

Note to DA READERS: I will(sooner or later) start writing hooror and angst ficcies. STAY TUNED! 'Till then...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS FOLKS!


	4. We wish you a Heartless Christmas!

WOoT! The FOURTH count it... FOURTH! CHAPPIE OF CHRISTMAS CAROLS! (sniff) I'm so proud! Except for the following statement...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :( :( :(

Oh well... have fun with the song!

**CHRISTMAS CAROLS**

**Song: We Wish you a Heartless Christmas!**

We wish you a Heartless Christmas!

We wish you a Heartless Chriatmas!

We wish you a Heartless Christmas,

aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddddd

A DARKNESS NEW YEAR!

Dark tidings we bring,

To you and your Hearts,

Dark tidings of Christmas,

aaaaaaaannnnnnndddddd

A DARKNESS NEW YEAR!

We wish you a Heartless Christmas!

We wish you a Heartless Christmas!

We wish you a Heartless Christmas,

aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddd

A DARKNESS NEW YEAR!

A/N: Yes, we wish you a Heartless Christmas! Happy Holidays to ya folks!

Oh, and in case you wanna know... Ansem came up with the song... --' stupid brother never leaving me alone...

Ansem: ;)


	5. Jingle Bells 2!

Yes, a re-done version of Jingle Bells 2! (I left out some words((smacks self)) )

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO... HERE IT IS!

**CHAPPIE 5**

**Jingle Bells 2!**

Jingle Bells!

Axel smells!

Marly laid an egg! (oO)

DiZ stinks,

Vexen thinks,

AND

Zexy took ballet!

(Zexion: HEY!)

Riding through the castle!

In a one-NEOshadow sleigh!

Down the stairs we go,

Screaming all the way! (AAAHHH!)

Bells of Curaga RING!

Making our health HIGH(teehee)!

Oh how scary it is to ride through this castle at night!

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

JINGLE BELLS!

AXEL SMELLS!

MARLY LAID AN EGG!

DiZ STINKS,

VEXEN THINKS,

AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD

ZEXY TOOK BALLET!

YEAH!

Ya hear that folks? Marly laid an egg... Oo (I thought Larxene was the only one with eggs XD)


	6. We Three Keys

Yes, another chapter of CHRISTMAS CAROLS! (Even though it's kinda late for Christmas)

Oh well... this is to the tune of "We Three Kings"

If you don't know this song, then LOOK IT UP!

**We Three Keys**

We three keys of goodness are

Killing Heartless near and far

Locking Keyholes

Saving people

Yes, oh yes, we are

Keyholes bright

Heartless we fight

Making Ansem die in the light

Killing Heartless

We're killing Heartless

Yes, oh yes, we ARE!

Yep... Well, there are more verses to the song, but my brain's going "Poof" right now, so that's why this one's so short... heehee... pie


	7. Bye Guys!

Well, if the chapter name didn't say enough, I'm quitting the caroling process till next Christmas... but hey, you guys are GREAT! Thanx for reviewing:)

Reviewers:

Garangel- Sorry! I'll make more Christmas:)

Hikari the Keyblade of Hope- Thanx for all the many MANY reviews! U rock!

KH-FAN-FOR-LIFE- I 3 U! (snickers)

kittykitty- Ansem is weird. Thanx for review1

Eternal Betrayal- I'll make more soon:)

WindofDancingFlames- U rock man!

Falling for Sora- I 3 U! (snickers again)

Happy Sun- Thanx for all ur Reviews! U rock!

Sorakitty- Thanx for reviewing!

kisa- Thanx ur cool!

Julz C.- I'll write more! Promise!

samuraistar- Thanx. UR COOL!

Well, get ready for next Christmas's sequel! It'll be... uh, I dunno.. e-mail me an idea! I need help with my titles...

THANX GUYS!


End file.
